


"That's Arthur, to you"

by if_inconvenient_call_jawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a great prat, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Sharing a Bed, angsty fluff, they love to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_inconvenient_call_jawn/pseuds/if_inconvenient_call_jawn
Summary: pre-Merthur fluff:)Merlin wakes up to Arthur in his bed. Excuses and teasing abound!





	"That's Arthur, to you"

 

Merlin felt something digging into his side. It wouldn't go away , even when he shoved at it. He frowned groggily as he woke more fully and turned to remove the offending object. Except- well. It was Arthur. It was always Arthur, but just now, the great prat was in Merlin's bed. Interrupting Merlin's sleep. Looking gorgeous as the sun and adorable with his mouth wide open. Flat on his broad back, Merlin could see each sure breath Arthur took, as well as the gentle shadows the morning light had drawn on his face. No one was denying Arthur was a work of art.  _A work of art I want to keep with me like this all day. I could do that._  His wistful thoughts were interrupted by a more urgent one: Why...was Arthur in Merlin's bed? He quickly checked to make sure he was in fact, in his own bed. Yes. So, this was Arthur's doing, then. Merlin didn't drink anything the night before, so no chance he'd done anything to reveal how he felt. Maybe Arthur had gotten cold? Yes, that must've been it. Arthur was cold. That decided, Merlin nodded firmly and rose. Tried to, anyway. His first movement sparked a reaction from the small bed's other inhabitant. Arthur's left arm, which had been tucked awkwardly against his side, jabbing into Merlin, moved lazily to clutch Merlin's shirt. His other arm rose above his head as his entire body stretched and twisted in an impressive display of muscle. Merlin started, realizing Arthur was waking. Before he could move again, the prat's eyes opened. He stared uncomprehendingly at Merlin and then smiled. A small, familiar, commiserative smile that ceased all intention to move. God, he could stay here forever if Arthur just kept looking at him like that.

"Deep breaths, Merlin. I hear they help if you'd like to continue living." The smug, rough voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Arthur! Shit.

"Hey! Arthur, you- ah, I mean, you must've wandered in here or something, I didn't- um-" Merlin cut off the stream of nonsense before he said something that unfortunately made sense. Arthur raised his brow.

"Well thank you, Merlin, for explaining so fully. I always appreciate that in a  _servant._ " He smirked over his shoulder as he turned and rose from the bed, long limbs flexing again in a tantalizing display of ( _not yours, Merlin_ ) strength that went straight to Merlin's imagination. His thoughts went from this, to the real Arthur in front of him, who had been ineffectively trying for his attention the past minute. Merlin had to stifle a chuckle at the thought of Arthur competing with himself for Merlin's attention. Pathetic, because Arthur really didn't seem to treasure his service or input when he had it, which was always.

He looked clearly at Arthur again, who was impatient, but seemed a little lost, too. "Yes, sire?" He couldn't resist the jab and was glad when it seemed to settle Arthur. A happy Arthur was a mostly undemanding Arthur.

"Of course, idiot. I need you to fetch my clothes back here. It wouldn't have done for the prince to be seen walking drunk to his quarters late last night, and it won't do this morning, either." As he said this, he snatched Merlin's wine skin and took a swig. Merlin almost objected, but really, what would that do?

"Of course, Arthur." He rose and straightened his pants, pulled on his over-shirt and went to the door. He opened it and then turned around with the door half-closed. "Will that be all, sire?" His face was open and earnest, in an effort to convey his absolute willingness and subservience to Arthur.

"Shut up, you." Merlin laughed with a smile that lit up his face as the wineskin flew from Arthur's hand and tugged the door closed. Arthur was left with a growing puddle of cheap wine and and the inescapable impression of Merlin's smile. He was in trouble. Just as he'd almost forgotten the incredible life in his manservant's smile, Merlin threw another at him. These little gifts from Merlin had more impact on him than any lady's smile or intoxicating drink.

All Merlin's fault, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I haven't written much the past few years and these are the first published works of mine. If you notice something that needs correcting, or just want to say something, please do. I want to hear it. Thanks!


End file.
